Toad (Charakter)
Toad wohnt im Pilz-Königreich und unterstützt die Monarchin Peach. Er ist eine Art Diener und Berater der Prinzessin und ist ihr treu ergeben. Man kann ihn aber auch zweifelsohne einen guten Freund der Prinzessin nennen. Toad gehört der gleichnamigen Spezies an, die sich untereinander durch verschiedene Färbung des Pilzkopfes unterscheiden. Auftritte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. thumb Toad feierte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985), dort noch als Mushroom Retainer bezeichnet, wobei er an mehreren Stellen des Spiels nur diesen Satz sagt: "Thank you, Mario! But our Princess is in another castle!" (Übersetztung: Danke Mario! Aber unsere Prinzessin ist in einer anderen Burg!). Dieser Ausspruch bezieht sich auf Marios Bemühen, Peach aus den Klauen Bowsers zu befreien, er aber in den ersten sieben Schlössern nur den kleinen Pilzkopf vorfindet. Super Mario Bros. 2 right|80px|thumb|SMB2 thumb|left|57pxIm Nachfolger Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) ist der Charakter Toad erstmals spielbar. In dem Spiel machte Toad zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und Toadstool ein Piknick, bis sie plötzlich einen Weg in das geheimnisvolle Subcon fanden, in dem ein fremdes Wesen sie um Hilfe für einen Kampf gegen Wartrief. So machte sich das Quartett auf, das Land zu befreien. Jeder der vier hatte unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten: Toad war zwar der schlechteste Springer, konnte dafür am schnellsten Gegenstände aufheben und werfen. Er war außerdem der schnellste, wenn er einen Gegenstand trug. Schlussendlich konnte Wart aufgrund seiner Gemüse-Unverträglichkeit besiegt werden. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass alle Geschehnisse nur in einem Traum Marios stattfanden. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|left|141pxIm dritten Teil der Serie übernahm Toad wieder die Rolle des Helfers und ist kein spielbarer Charakter mehr. In seinen Toad-Häusern konnte Mario in Minispielen Leben gewinnen oder sich unter drei Truhen eine aussuchen, in der dann jeweils ein Power-Up versteckt war. Luigi's Mansion Hier traten die Toads ebenfalls auf, wo sie oft verunsichert und ängstlich erschienen. Luigi half ihnen aber auch hier immer wieder. Während des Stromausfalls verstecken sie sich, da sie sich im Dunkeln fürchten. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch im zweiten Teil von Super Mario Galaxy tauchen die Toads wieder auf. Sie verstecken sich in verschieden Galaxien vor jeder Art von Gegnern. Oftmals suchen sie auch den Captain, der zur erfolgreichen Rettung einen Stern überreicht. Auf "Raumschiff Mario" befinden sich die Toads auf einem kleinen Raumschiff, das durch den Teleporter in der Nähe des Ohrs erreichbar ist. Ebenfalls auf dem Raumschiff befinden sich der Lagertoad, der gesammelte Sternteile aufbewahrt, und ein Toad, der erhaltene Briefe aufbewahrt. Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land tauchen sie in der Story auf, wo sie mit Mario zum Itembaum gehen. Dort stellen sie fest, das er keine Blätter mehr trägt. Ein gelber Toad zeigt auf einen Brief der angeflogen kommt. In dem Brief ist ein Bild, auf dem Bowser Peach entführt. Die Toads geraten in Panik und laufen Mario voraus. Während des Spiels sind sie in Toad-Häusern, Bowser-Schiffen und Rätselboxen anzutreffen. In Levels geben sie mario manchmel Sternmedaillen, manchmal 1-up-Pilze und manchmal einen Stern (Item). In der 1. und 2. Bowser-Festung muss man welche befreien und in der 4. Festung warten 3 Toads, von denen dir einer einen 1-up-Pilz schenkt. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier sind sie nur ein bisschen kleiner als Mario. Einmal wollen sie etwas von ihm, einmal geben sie ihm Informationen aber manchmal reden sie nur. Sie anzusprechen ist meistens nicht umsonst. Auch gibt es hier viele neue, namenlose Toads. In 2-4 existiert ein Toad welcher im allgemeinen "Chill-Toad" genannt wird. In der Villa Mysteria lebt der Besitzer der Villa "Toadlar". Im Laufe des Spiels erwecken Mario und Kersti auch den Vorbesitzer der Villa wieder zum Leben. Sein Name lautet "Elevatoad" was ein Wortwitz zwischen dem englischen Wort zu Aufzug: Elevator und Toad ist. Chill-Toad, Toadlar und Elevatoad tauchen in der Endsequenz des Spiels auf.thumb|left|Der chillende Toad aus 2-4 thumb|Ein fröhlicher Papier-Toad Zwei Toads dienen Mario als nicht spielbare Partner. Der Heulsusen-Toad und der Wander-Toad. Die beiden sind jedoch optional und nehmen nicht an Kämpfen teil. Der blaue Toad Captian Toad sollte Mario und Kersti eigentlich auf die andere Seite der Karte bringen, gab aber Mario das Steuer. Spin-Offs Mario Kart Spielbar ist Toad in sämtlichen Mario Kart-Spielen, angefangen in Super Mario Kart von 1992 bis zu Mario Kart Wii(2008). Super Mario Kart thumb|right|Super Mario Kart|150px Toad besitzt seit dem ersten Spiel der Mario Kart-Serie einen Stammplatz im Cockpit. In diesem Klassiker zählt Toad zusammen mit Koopa zu den Leichtgewichten: Während ihr Kurvenverhalten das Beste ist und sie kaum ins Rutschen geraten, ist ihre Top-Speed die schlechteste der vier Fahrergruppen. Toad und Koopas Beschleunigung ist alles in allem noch als überdurchschnittlich gut einzuschätzen. Mario Kart 64 thumb|leftErstmals wird im zweiten Spiel der Serie eine Strecke nach Toad benannt: Toad’s Turnpike. Die Strecke führt über einen Highway und als Schwierigkeit treten Autos auf, die den Spieler überfahren können. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In der ersten Handheldausgabe von Mario Kart ist der kleine Pilz wieder einer der zu Beginn verfügbaren acht Fahrer. Aufgrund seiner Größe ist er auch leichteste aller Fahrer, welcher ohne Probleme von anderen Fahrern aus der Bahn gerempelt werden kann. Dafür hat er im Gegenzug die höchste Geschwindigkeit. * Speed (Geschwindigkeit) 5/5 * Weight (Gewicht) 1/5 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! gehört Toad zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Toadette zu den Leichtgewichten. Dies ist das einzige Mario Kart, wo er freigeschaltet werden muss. Deshalb besitzt er keine Strecke, da freigeschaltete Fahrer dieses Recht erst in Mario Kart DS bekamen. Mario Kart DS Hier ist er wieder von Anfang an spielbar. Neben seinem Standard-Kart gehört ihm die Pilzkarre, die auf dem Pilz basiert. Pilz-Pass ist seine Strecke. Beide ihm gehörenden Retrostrecken kommen aus Mario Kart Double Dash, es sind Baby-Park und Pilz-Brücke. Mario Kart Wii Auch in Mario Kart Wii startet Toad als steuerbarer Charakter. Toad ist in die thumb|146pxGewichtsklasse "Leicht" eingeordnet, was sich an Gewicht und Beschleunigung zeigt. Seine zugeteilte Strecke ist "Toads Fabrik". Mario Kart 7 Hier ist er wie immer ein Leichtgewicht. Seine neue Strecke ist Toads Piste. Außerdem gehört ihm Toadettes Strecke aus Mario Kart Wii, die Pilz-Schlucht, weil Toadette nicht auftaucht. Auch die Pilz-Reifen gehören ihm. 'Mario Kart 8' Hier ist er ebenfalls ein spielbarer Charakter. Wahrscheinlich gehören ihm Toads Hafenstadt und N64 Toads Autobahn. Mario Party-Serie Weitere Auftritte hat Toad in der Mario Party-Spielereihe. In den ersten vier Versionen tritt er nur als Nebencharakter (u. a. als einer von fünf Gastgeber in Mario Party 4, als Sternenhändler und Gastgeber in Mario Party, als Sternenhändler in Mario Party 2, und als Spieleleiter von Itemspielen in Mario Party 3 ) in Erscheinung und erlebt ab der fünften Version seinen großen Auftritt als spielbaren Charakter. 'Mario und Luigi-Reihe' in der Mario und Luigi-Reihe ist Toad wie auch Blöcke,Bohnenmenschen und anderen auch ein Helfer Super Smash Bros.-Serie Toad tritt in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie nicht als aktiver Kämpfer auf, dafür gibt es einige Toad-Trophäen und sogar einen Angriff mit dem Namen Toad von Peach. Bei diesem zieht die Prinzessin den kleinen Pilz aus dem Nichts hervor und dieser kann feindliche Schussattacken abwehren. Physische Angriffe können dabei sogar gekontert werden. Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Auftritte in anderen Medien Fernsehserie The Super Mario Bros. Super Show right|120px|Toad mit [[Cheepys Mutter|thumb]] In der Fernsehsendung The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! hat Toad eine Hauptrolle . Er begleitet Mario, Luigi und Toadstool auf ihrer Reise durch das Pilz-Königreich, wobei sie in jeder Episode auf König Koopa treffen, der stets dunkle Pläne schmiedet. Sein Aussehen weicht geringfügig von dem aus den Spielen ab. Sein Pilzkopf ist dunkelrot mit weißen Flecken, außerdem ist sie nicht so rund. Außerdem trägt er eine rote Weste. Comics Toad hat einige Auftritte in den deutschen Club Nintendo-Comics, dabei ist er jedoch nie ein Hauptdarsteller, sondern füllt meist kleinere Nebenrollen aus. Im Comic "Süße Weihnachten", informiert Toad als dessen Assistent Dr. Mario, dass Bowser zu viel gegessen hätte. Dr. Mario verschreibt Bowser daraufhin Pillen. Im Schlussbild feiert Toad zusammen mit Dr. Mario und Peach das Weihnachtsfest. Toad als Bösewicht War Toad in einem Spiel schon einmal böse? thumb|Der kleine Pilzkopf. Nein! Der kleine, hilfsbereite "Pilz" war noch nie ein Gegner Mario's. Jedoch gab es schon andere seiner Art die sich gegen den italienischen Klempner sträubten und in Mario Party 1 ist er der Boss im Minigame-Modus Paper Mario: Meister Er kämpfte gegen Mario, man kann die drei Kämpfe aber auch umgehen. Er hatte zwei Schüler: Chan und Lee. Man sieht ihn im späteren Spielverlauf nicht mehr. Der Grund, weshalb Meister böse wurde ist unbekannt. Paper Mario: Sticker Star: Händler T. Über ihn ist nicht viel bekannt. Nachdem man 200 Münzen eingesammelt hat kann man ihn in Stickershoven hinter den drei Häusern antreffen. Er sagte Mario, er habe ein paar unglaublich wertvolle Sticker und diese kosten 200 Münzen. Man kann das Angebot aber auf 25 Münzen herunterfeilschen, der Kauf ist jedoch nicht ratsam, da der Toad einem einen Giftpilz-Sticker verkauft, den man im Kawummino-Gebirge für 2 Münzen kaufen und im Gumba-Kastel vorfinden kann. Man sieht den Toad dann nur noch nach dem Einsammeln des 5. Royalstickers am Eingang in Stickershoven. Andere Toads * Toadette * Toadsworth * Toadskov * Toadskova * Robotoad * Toadofsky * Chancellor * Toadbert * Toadiko * Omle T. * Racle T. * Ross T. * Minz T. * Mort T. * Muff T. * Frost T. * Dane T. * Ren T. * Mie T. * Bar T. * Beam T. * Star T. * Mais T. * Brillan T. * Meister * Dr. Horoskopus T. * Schwester Fortoada * Händler T. * Heulsusen-Toad * Wander-Toad * Chill-Toad * Toadlar * Elevatoad * Toad-Kapitän Triva * In jedem Mario-Sportspiel ist er ein flinkes Leichtgewicht. * Das "weibliche Gegenstück" ist Toadette. * In der Beta-Version von Super Mario Galaxy gab es Toads, die statt Punkten Sterne auf den Pilz-Köpfen hatten. Aber es ist nicht bekannt, ob diese Untertanen von Rosalina sein sollten. Wenn das so war, könnten sie im fertigen Spiel durch die Sternhasen ersetzt worden sein. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Luigi's Mansion Kategorie:Charakter aus Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Kategorie:Toad Toad (Charakter) Kategorie:Charakter aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 8